1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to scanning. Specifically, the embodiments relate to scanning three dimensional objects to generate a three dimensional representation of the objects.
2. Background
Scanning technology utilizes an image sensor to collect light reflected from an object to generate an image of the object. A mirror and lens system is combined with the imaging device to focus the light reflected by the object onto the image sensor. Image sensors convert light energy into an electrical charge and then to a set of bits representing the color and intensity of the light.
The image sensor may be one of a charge coupled device (CCD) and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS). These individual devices are typically arranged into an area array. The number of sensors, each representing a pixel (short for ‘picture element’), determine the resolution of the image taken. A pixel is the smallest unit that makes up a digital image. A pixel can represent the shade and color of a portion of an image. The output of a set of image sensors is encoded as a set of pixels to create a digital image.
The digital image may be stored in a compressed format such as in a jpeg, tiff, or gif format. The image is then stored in a digital storage device and may be displayed on a monitor by a display application. The digital image is a two dimensional image.
Scanning devices are used in flatbed scanners and copying machines. These devices are large and capable of only scanning relatively flat objects such as paper to create two dimensional images of the object.